The Dead Files
by Drucilla Havok
Summary: The zombie outbreak in Japan seen from a different view. Here we follow a badass genius who... well... she makes me sound sarcastic when I call her a genius. Teens, guns, swords, violence and a lewd and foul mouthed main character. Also, lots of blood and gore. If you have an oc you want to be part of this, pm me or send in a review.
1. I got this :3

A/N: Bored random rambling that might turn into something. I lent Yoko Kumamoto out to my friend for his fanfic and she was well-received so far there so why not have my own HOTD fic with her? I will gladly take ocs for this and I'll use who I like –I'll let you know if I use your oc and as of right now, no adults except for my ocs.

Disclaimer: I own my ocs but the concept of zombies and the series Highschool of the Dead and characters from the series are not mine.

* * *

I never thought the world would end. You may call me an optimist for thinking life was eternal, that I was invincible and therefore nothing bad could happen while I existed. I mean, yeah, wars would happen but never where I could get hurt or anyone I knew would go to war and if they did it wouldn't be on Japanese soil and they'd live. The worst thing in those days was getting my heart broken. I was invincible. I was safe. I was a moron.

The dead roamed outside as I hid in my closet sobbing after slaughtering my brother and my boyfriend. I was curled up in a ball in nothing but a thong and a Pokémon shirt with a Pikachu on it, crying. The dead could break in any minute for all I knew and I laid there crying like a packed lunch for the dead! I knew better. This was not how I should act.

My team would frown at my behavior. I was a fighter, not some pansy. This was a dangerous situation. Keeping this up would also make their deaths be in vain.

I gained my resolve and got up. I turned on the light to my closet and looked at my clothes. I picked out a pair of black satin panties, my poke` bra and put them on before grabbing a black and red corset and a pair of stretchy black pants that happened to be shiny. I put on a pair of dirty rainbow socks then started packing my stuff.

There was a horde outside; I needed to get out of there. There was no saving this place. I sent a quick text to my parents telling them the mansion would not be there and that Sora, my brother, was dead.

A thought passed through my mind and I blocked it out before the tears could start back up. I was not at fault, my parents had sent him to check on me and none of us knew that this would happen. And he'd have died anyway, just not as quickly. He was not cut out for the type of lifestyle that awaited all of us who'd survive. My brother was an out of shape coward with no survival instincts, no physical skill or anything he'd need aside from brains. He was a biologist with a passion for all of nerdom. He would not be of any use to anyone, not even himself. It was better this way – if only I could make myself believe that.

I had my pack ready within minutes. I managed to strap my kendo sword to my side along with my dad's katana, which I had carefully sharpened to working condition. I planned to drop that off to him. He'd need it.

I then headed to the bathroom. I washed my face to hide the fact that I had cried and did my make up out of habit. A very annoying habit might I add. I didn't need it and I knew that.

Somehow though, the girly habit made me feel a bit better and more badass… perhaps it was the black lipstick and heavy eyeliner.

I headed out to the garage with my supplies and found the RV. It was one of those new ones with all the cool functions - it was my mom's, she used it for when a movie she was in took her out-of-town. I was glad my mom hated hotels at the moment.

I packed the supplies in carefully and quietly. I had to make sure nothing would come flying at me if I were to stop suddenly and that I could fit all I needed. I took all the mini fridges from the mansion and set them up in the RV so I could keep the food cold and made a note to get a big supply of drinks once I was on the road.

I mentally pondered the benefits of pretending to be sick as I got ready to go. I mean, sure, I'm single now and an only child but I don't have to make my way through any panic. I was sure the courtroom had to be very interesting for my father today… I wondered if the judge bit him. I also wondered if my mom was ok… there were so many people on the set at any given time and it's not like she had to be in good shape for her role.

I sighed, my thoughts weren't getting me anywhere. I shook my head and got in the driver's seat and pulled out into the huge garden and to the back of it. I wanted to get the RV away from the house.

I then quietly ran back to the house. I wasn't noticed at all by the undead, which made me curious. I had assumed they had a sense of hearing since they noticed me here when I rage quitted a game earlier, perhaps that was their only sense… or it was a dull sense of hearing. Whatever it was, I was grateful and going to exploit the fuck out of it.

I ran through the halls in my socks, dumping booze as I ran. I grabbed my boots as I passed the front door to open it quickly and ran off making all sorts of misleading noises to lure them into my trap.

I was near the basement door when I set the mansion on fire. I left all the memories of my old life in that very moment. I didn't need them anyway.

I put my boots on while on the basement steps. I then ran down the stairs and scrambled to a window. I broke it with my fist and climbed out and ran to the RV.

When I got to the RV I jumped in the driver's seat and buckled up before taking off at the highest speed possible, just as the heater and make-shift bombs I had forgotten I made just for fun, went off. I felt like a total badass and I decided that's who I was now. I always was, but now, it was a choice.


	2. Daddy Issues

A/N: Meep. Yes. I said meep.

I have quite a few ocs now, still accepting more of course. For future reference for everyone else, here's the layout I would prefer them in:

Name:

Nickname:

Race:

Age:

Birthday: (Optional)

Gender:

Sexuality:

Blood Type:

Height: (feet.)

Weight: (Pounds)

Hair color:

Hair Style:

Eye color:

Appearance: (I like details.)

Clothes:

Weapons:

Personality:

History: (Min of five sentences.)

Skills:

Weaknesses:

Do they know Yoko? If so, what do they think of her?

Available for romance?

Any specific character you'd like them paired with?

Any family?

Do they know anyone at all?

Any specific way you'd like them introduced and if so, how?

* * *

My knuckles stung and bled as I drove through the streets, heading for where my father worked. I didn't flinch as I drove over animated corpses. I didn't care. I was in pain from breaking a window with my fist, and I didn't care.

I got to the courthouse and got out, hand on the hilt of my kendo sword. I wasn't taking any chances. I knew I may have to use it. I locked up the RV and went into the building.

I was surprised by the thick smell of blood in the air and felt a slight arousal at the scent. I looked at all the dead strewn about. There had been a fight. I saw my father's client dead, his face bashed in with what looked like a blunt object. Served him right, I suppose. My father defended many criminals, hoping to get them off the hook – many walked free because of him.

I looked around, hoping for some movement or to see that my father was there. After a few minutes, I had given up and headed out before I heard a deep male voice call out, "Yoko, get your ass back here and help me up."

It was my father. Of course it was. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him and helped him up. "Are you bitten?" I asked in a hopeful tone.

"I'm fine," he said in a tone that pissed me off.

"You saw me looking for you, why didn't you bother till now? I could have gotten hurt," I scolded.

"I knew you'd be fine, I killed all the monsters here," he said, rolling his eyes at me.

I handed him his katana, "Take this. I sharpened it for you."

A look of genuine appreciation washed over his face, a look he had never given me before. I took a step back, worried he had gone insane or something. "You're actually good for something," he said as he headed for the door, strapping the katana to his belt. At that moment, I noticed how bloody his business suit was yet not a single tear in it.

I walked behind him, wondering how to ask him to come with me to get my mom. Wondering if he actually wanted to go through this shit together or solo. He broke me away from my thoughts when we got to the door. "You go to Sora's and get his notes and lab equipment; I'll go find your useless mother. We'll meet up at the theatre we used to take you to in five hours. If you don't show, I'll assume you're dead," he said, turning to me and looking me in the eyes.

I knew he was dead serious about the last part. "Yes sir," I said, nodding.

He quirked an eyebrow at my response but shrugged it off. "Be safe," he said so softly, I almost didn't hear him – I'm not even sure he actually said that.

I got to the RV and checked the back before buckling up and driving off. I was disappointed that he hadn't complimented me on my vehicle of choice or checked my work on his katana. I supposed it was asking a bit much… I did get a compliment and he showed he cared… more than he did normally. I heaved a sigh as I drove to the nearest store. Drinks were more important than my father's favor at the moment.

I got to the store and quickly got a good stock of water, juice and soda. I planned to wean myself off caffeine soon, so that I didn't have to worry about that when all the soda was gone. I had watched the movies, played the games and so on. I knew how apocalypses went. I wasn't stupid.

I also knew it was better to have company than to go alone. I checked myself. I was alone, aside from Wednesday in the RV but she was useless in a fight, she could scare the living but the dead would probably just bite her… she was a small rat. I planned to set her free soon, it was safer for both of us if I did. I'd miss her. I'd be completely alone after that.

I then left, satisfied with what I had. I put some of the drinks in the minifridge I dedicated to drinks and then put the rest in a cupboard. I then decided it'd be a good time to bandage my wound.

I took out my first aid kit and took out the rubbing alcohol, tweezers and a big bandage. I took good care to get out all the glass from my knuckles, wincing as I did. Funny how it barely hurt when I broke the glass.

After that was taken care of, I checked myself over and saw a small tear in my corset from climbing out the broken window. I sighed. I was so not having that.

I took my corset off and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My red, yellow and orange hued short hair was a total mess, my black eyeliner wasn't even, black lipstick smudged and my eyes were a duller shade of green from my foul mood. I looked down and saw goose bumps on my large breasts from the cold air washing over them. I poked at my hard abs, a habit formed to keep myself from making faces at my reflection, don't ask how that worked, it just did.

I started meticulously surveying my body… well, what was visible at the moment. My sides had no scratches at all, neither did my abs. I lifted my hair up and looked at my neck, nothing out of the ordinary. I poked and looked at my arms. Aside from the knuckles on my right hand, I was perfectly fine. "This is to be a habit, got it?" I told my reflection, to which I nodded and said, "I don't like your tone. Work on that."

I gave myself a light chuckle at my joke then put on a black corset before I fed Wednesday.

Wednesday looked up at me with beady black eyes and squeaked. She looked so cute. I reached into her cage and patted her with a smile, she seemed to like that – maybe she hated being touched, I don't know, I didn't speak rat.

I decided I should get going to Sora's. I had five hours to meet my father and that was important.

I wondered why Sora's though? My father knew he was dead. The fuck was there that I needed? Food? Blankets maybe? Clothes we could rip up for bandages? Or was it simply that he had an overweight friend he was picking up and needed clothing? Whatever it was, I'd probably know when I got there.

A half hour later, I got out of the rv and headed into my brother's home. I had to break down the door, but I was perfectly fine with that – I had wanted to destroy that door for years, since it was my brother's and he took pride in it. I was an evil little sister.

I looked around. Pictures of my brother and another man who looked to be of Latin decent littered the walls. They looked very happy. I wondered who this man was that made my nerdy brother smile so much when usually the only thing that did that was a chemistry set. I soon found out.

A naked man that looked exactly like the man in the pictures came barreling down the stairs and knocked me over.

A/N: Sorry I cut this a bit short. I was taking a long time and I decided to submit what I had. I'm also sorry it took a while. I'm even more sorry I didn't use anyone else's ocs yet. I'm working on it! Anywho, what did you guys think of Yoko's dad? I hope to get to part of the plot in the next chapter, introduce some new characters that aren't mine and have someone get hurt :3 I like harming ocs... don't judge me.


End file.
